Three-dimensional images, such as those seen in motion pictures, typically are viewable due to spectacles that are worn by each viewer. Three-dimensional displays produce a left eye and right eye view of a three-dimensional image. The viewer wears spectacles which block light to one eye when the view intended for the other eye is displayed.